A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fishing coolers.
B. Prior Art
The Hagen et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,765) discloses a fishing bait bucket which has an outer shell, an inner bait receiving chamber, and a cooling chamber for receiving ice or the like. However, the cooler disclosed under the Hagen does not include an aerator that attaches to the drain plug for aerating water container therein.
The Thibodeaux patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,860) discloses a fishing cooler that includes a lid having measuring indicia therein for measuring fish. The top of the cooler has some bore holes and grooves to accommodate cups, which hold the fishing rods. However, the cooler disclosed under the Thibodeaux patent does not include an attachable aerator for aerating water contained therein for the purpose of keeping living bait and caught fish alive for a prolonged period of time. Nor does the cooler disclosed under the Thibodeaux patent include an attachable light.
The Cloutier et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,382) discloses a combined fishing tackle holder and food cooler. The cooler has a pair of retractable rod holders, a fishing rod storing means, a plurality of pull-out drawers, and a lid folds up to reveal a seat. However, the tackle holder and food cooler disclosed under the Cloutier patent does not include an attachable aerator for aerating water contained therein and prolonging the period of time that caught fish and live bait may be kept alive.
The Pizzolo et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,469) discloses a fishing tackle box with a cutting board top portion. As previously discussed, the fishing tackle box disclosed under the Pizzolo patent does not include an attachable aerator for aerating water contained therein and prolonging the period of time that caught fish and live bait may be kept alive.
The Downey patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,779) discloses a fishing implement storage apparatus which includes an ice chest and a rod holder. As mentioned in the preceding two patents, the storage apparatus disclosed under the Downey patent does not include an attachable aerator for aerating water contained therein and prolonging the period of time that caught fish and live bait may be kept alive.
The Zeman patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,981) discloses a combination tackle box, bait well, and cooler. However, the device disclosed under the Zeman patent does not include an aerator for prolonging the amount of time that caught fish and live bait may be kept alive.
The Testa, Jr. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,544) discloses a bait storage, cooler, and tackle holder arrangement which includes a drainage means. However, the device disclosed under the Testa patent does not include an aerator for prolonging the amount of time that caught fish and live bait may be kept alive.
The Power patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,916) discloses a battery operated storage container which is divided into two compartments, one for bait and a second for caught fish. The container has a pump for controlling the filling, emptying, and aerating functions. However, the storage container disclosed under the Power patent does not include an attachable and detachable aerator, drain cup, light, tackle box, rod holder; nor does it include two drain plugs.
The Blanchard, Sr. et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 6,519,965) discloses a portable cooler having external lighting. However, the portable cooler disclosed under the Blanchord patent does not include an attachable or detachable aerator, drain cup, fishing rod holder, light, or tackle box.
The Blalock patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 467,770) illustrates an ornamental design for a portable cooler.